Curfew
by Cy Fur
Summary: Pence and Olette sneak out after curfew. Set in a camp AU. Pence/Olette, mentions of Rikku/Paine.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them. **

Olette was beginning to suspect that her counselor knew _something_. She just wasn't sure what, exactly, that something was. Was it the chocolate Olette had stashed in her lockbox? The dirty story she had printed off of the internet and had hidden in her mail folder? The way she had been skipping instructional swim by begging off on her period (so far, it had been three weeks). But the one thing she was sure that her counselor did _not_ know about Olette's current plans.

Rikku was an awesome counselor, she really was, but she was also a bit of a ditz. The whole cabin knew for a fact that Rikku sat on the back porch, headphones on, book in lap, and didn't come back to check in until midnight. It was ten thirty, and Rikku was deep into her book and bigger into her music. So Olette carefully, oh-so-carefully, climbed out of her cot and carefully, oh-so-carefully, crept out the door. She made sure the door didn't slam and tiptoed down the small hill, towards the hill that separated Boy's Side and Girl's Side.

She froze when she saw a shape outlined by the light, then relaxed. It was a familiar shape, and she smiled. It was the reason she was risking a demerit.

"Pence," she called out in a whisper, "I'm here."

Pence turned around and smiled as well. "Hi," he said quietly. "So, um, ready to go to the lake?"

"Yeah," Olette whispered, slipping her hand into his. She squeezed his fingers as the two of them made their quiet way towards the woods by the lake, where a big, flat rock was set up where nobody could see them. When she sat next to Pence on the rock, their thighs were snug together, and she blushed.

"It's… really pretty," Pence said, and he was looking out at the moon reflecting on the lake, but he was also looking at her.

Olette blushed. "Thanks," she mumbled, smoothing down her pajama pants. She was wearing her pajamas, but they were nice pajamas, at least. She would have preferred to be in her normal clothing, but even Rikku would notice if Olette went to bed in her clothes. So she wore the nice pajamas that she had gotten for just this sort of thing. They were light blue, with shorts and a tank top, a pattern of fluffy white clouds printed all over them. She blushed at the way the moonlight reflected on her pale legs, but smiled as Pence pressed his own equally pale leg against hers.

Pence wrapped an arm around Olette's shoulders, tugging her a little closer, until they were hip to hip. Olette snuggled up to him, her head on his shoulder. Her skin felt electric, where he was touching her, but at the same time, she felt warm, and not in a muggy kind of way, but in a soft, cuddly kind of way.

Olette stayed like that for a few minutes, but she was starting to get uncomfortable. She squirmed upright and leaned forward, kissing Pence on the mouth, gently.

Pence smiled against her lips and kissed her back. One of his hands moved up, to cup the back of her head and thread his fingers through her hair. He opened his mouth to let her tongue in, and she crowded closer to him, until she was almost draped across is lap, her hands twisting along his gray shirt. They had been practicing this - under the water in the pool, after dinner, during the camp socials. They'd gotten caught a few times, but the warnings were halfhearted. Everyone thought they were just _adorable_.

Olette broke their kiss, panting, and scooted back, until she was leaning against a tree. She beckoned Pence forward, smiling at him, her green eyes shadowy in the moonlight.

Pence smiled back at her, panting as well. He crouched between her legs and leaned forward to kiss her again, his hands sliding under her shirt to press down on her belly, gently.

Olette kissed him back, her knees pressing into his ribs, her hands in his thick hair, tugging him closer. She pulled him as close as she could, until his belly was pressed up against hers, trapping his hand between them. She shivered happily, her toes curling in their sandals - she loved the way he felt against her, soft and strong at the same time, soft and strong and warm. She knew that he was embarrassed - he wasn't a "sculpted god" (to quote Selphie) like Squall, but he was strong, and his brown eyes were kind. He was soft against her, and she liked soft.

Pence's hand moved under her shirt, from her belly to each of her breasts. He thumbed her nipples the way she liked, stroking her tongue with his own. He moaned when she wriggled closer, until they were snug, close together, their hips flush against each other.

Olette made a quiet mewling sound and ground against him, reaching down between them to feel his erection through his boxers. She smiled when she felt him arch against her, pressing down on the sides gently, with her fingertips. "Can I…?"

"Yeah," Pence mumbled, fumbling with his boxers. He yanked them down, blushing a bit as he felt the wet head of his cock brush against the bottom of his belly, and moaned when Olette wrapped her hand around it.

"You're all… hard," Olette mumbled, thumbing the tip and nuzzling into the side of his neck, her hand beginning to pump him, slowly.

"Can ya blame me?" Pence tugged on one of her nipples. The other hand went to the waistband of her pajama shorts. "Would it be okay if I… returned the favor?"

Olette blushed. She was still a bit embarrassed about anyone touching her below the belt, but Pence really wanted to try it, and it did feel nice, the few times he'd felt her through her pants. "Yeah," she whispered, and squeezed his cock again, liking the way it swelled under her hand and the way Pence's breath hitched, his hips jerking forward.

Pence slid his hand down, then realized the angle was awkward. He slid his hand into her shorts via the leg, stroking the front of her panties with his fingertip. He wriggled his fingers into her panties, stroking the hair she had down there, gently.

"You're wet," Pence said quietly, and his cheeks turned pink as he said so, squirming closer to Olette and pressing his forehead against hers.

"Well, it's kinda… expected," Olette mumbled, then squeaked as Pence's thumb found her clit and pressed down on it, making her own hips twitch.

"Is th-this…." Pence circled with his thumb, pressing down enough to make Olette's toes curl.

"Y-yeah," Olette mumbled, the hand not on Pence's cock going to his shoulders. He was up on his knees, crouched over her, forehead to forehead, and her legs were spread wide, her knees pressed into his sides. It certainly wasn't an especially i_romantic_/i pose, but it was… satisfactory.

Olette began to pump faster, feeling Pence's cock start to twitch. She bit her lip, arching her back as the hand not in her panties trailed under her shirt, tweaking her nipple. She squeezed his cock in retaliation, then gasped as his index finger slid into her. She squeezed down on him, her breath coming in deep, panting gasps as his thumb kept rolling her clit.

Pence gasped as well, going unsteady as he came. He kissed her clumsily as his orgasm washed over him, his cock spitting cum onto her wrist and her pajama pants.

"Aw, Olette, 'm sorry…," he stuttered, still breathing hard.

"Don't w-w-worry about it," Olette stuttered, closing her eyes and whimpering quietly. She let go of his cock, knowing from experience how sensitive he was after he came. "Feels…." She arched her back up, trying to get more attention to her clit.

"Good?" Pence's voice was still breathless, but he sounded happy. "It's funny, y'know… you feel… down here, it feels like the… like the inside of a mouth."

Olette peeked one green eye open to look at him, slightly incredulously, then gasped as he curled his finger inside of her. "N-never thought of that," she stuttered, her hips jerking up into Pence's hand.

"Are you close?" Pence stroked… something inside of her that made her legs jerk, his thumb rotating over her clit.

Olette squealed as she came. She clapped both hands over her mouth, shivering. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Pence whispered back, pulling his fingers out of her carefully. He sniffed them, then licked them. He didn't seem to be sure of what to think of the taste.

"So, um, back to our bunks?" Olette pressed a kiss to his mouth, a bit nervously. His breath tasted - faintly- like her own fingers smelled after she masturbated. That made her blush, for some reason.

"Yeah, before we get caught." Pence stood up, tucking his cock back into his boxers. He made a face at the wetness, but otherwise didn't say anything.

They walked hand in hand to the separation tree, and kissed before heading to their respective bunks. As Olette crawled back into bed, she froze - Rikku was coming back in, with Paine. The lifeguard came to keep their counselor company, sometimes.

"Did you hear that noise a few minutes ago?" Paine's voice was quiet, but intense, like always.

"Yeah," Rikku said, and there was a squeaking as she sat down on her bed. "Probably that coyote that's been wandering around."

"Do you _really_ think that?" Paine's voice sounded amused, and there was another squeak as Paine sat down as well. Olette lay in her cot, trying to think "sleep".

"What else would it be?" Rustling, as if Rikku was getting undressed.

"One of your girls?"

"Nah, I'd know if one of 'em sneaked out." Rikku's voice changed, as if she was lying down.

"If you say so," Paine said, and she sounded resigned. There was a wet, smacking sound, and Olette had to fight the urge to give a gape in disbelief - those were _kissing _noises.

With that in mind, Olette curled up. She felt sleep dripping into her mind like ink in a bowl of water.

The next morning, Paine was gone. Olette was vaguely relieved. As the six of them went towards the dining hall, Olette lagged back with Rikku. "Was Paine in the cabin last night?"

"Not that I know of." Rikku stuck her hands in the pockets of her shorts. "Hey, did you hear that coyote last night?"

"Coyote?" Olette tried to keep her expression innocent. "I didn't hear a coyote."

"Sure? It was pretty loud. By the lake, I think. Right before I got off of OD." Rikku gave Olette a sidelong glance and winked.

"I.. must've slept through it," Olette said, keeping her eyes on her feet.

"Figured as much," Rikku said, and slung an arm around Olette's shoulders. "By the way… you should get those grass stains off of your pajamas."

"What…?" Olette shot Rikku an "I have no idea what you're talking about" look, not really expecting it to work but holding on to some vague hope.

"Just a word of advice, from one insomniac to another," Rikku said cheerfully. "Oh, look, there's Pence!"

Olette smiled shyly at her friend and scooted out from under Rikku's arm.

"Hi," she said quietly, looking at him and blushing.

"Hi," he said back.

"I checked," Olette said, fiddling with her bracelet.

"Checked?" Pence made a confused face.

"Yeah. It really does feel like the inside of a mouth." Olette smiled at Pence's slightly shocked expression. "C'mon, lets get breakfast. It's French toast sticks!" She took his hand, and the two of them walked into the dining hall, all ready for a brand new day.


End file.
